


Ruffle

by winterkook



Category: Monsta X (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Random - Freeform, School Life, teenage romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkook/pseuds/winterkook
Summary: 3 sahabat sma yang menginjak tahun kedua. Menghadapi masalah keluarga, pertemanan, serta percintaan.





	Ruffle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!!
> 
> pertama kali mempublish cerita di ao3, juga cerita multichap pertama yang kutulis  
> , so, kritik maupun saran akan sangat membantu

Produce 101 Academy merupakan sekolah yang cukup elit. Bangunannya cukup megah untuk ukuran sekolah dan memiliki halaman yang luas . Belum lagi fasilitas nya yang membuat murid cukup betah berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Sekolah ini berdiri dekat dengan sungai Han di kota seoul. Kegiatan belajar mengajar sekolah ini dimulai pukul 8 pagi hingga 4 sore. Namun, apabila sudah mendekati waktu ujian kegiatan belajar mengajar bisa sampai jam 8 malam.

Sekolah ini memiliki 2 lapangan basket, satu indoor dan satu lagi outdoor. Terdapat juga lapangan sepak bola. Fasilitas-fasilitas sekolah ini cukup lengkap. Sehingga club-club di sekolah tersebut berjalan dengan lancar.

Untuk gedungnya, Produce 101 Academy memiliki 5 gedung. Gedung utama yang berada paling depan merupakan gedung khusus yang berisi lobby, ruang guru, ruang adminidtrasi, ruang tata usaha di lantai dasar, ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang waka di lantai dua.

Terdapat gedung auditorium atau aula yang berhadapan dengan gedung sport center dengan lapangan diantaranya.

Dua gedung sisanya merupakan gedung area siswa belajar dan kegiatan klub, beserta koperasi dan kantin yang sangat luas.

Sekolah ini memiliki peraturan yang cukup ketat, namun masih membebaskan siswanya tentang fashion, mengingat banyak idol, artis, maupun model yang dihasilkan dari sekolah ini.

Dan di sekolah inilah kisah drama picisan tiga gadis dimulai.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir. hope you like this work.
> 
> sekedar info, work ini kubuat pada 2017/2018, dan ku post di wattpad dengan judul sama. 
> 
> thanks to my beloved best friend who helped me with some things inside this work. i miss you, mate. 
> 
> i would really apreciate if you leave some comments down here :)


End file.
